Parent and Monster Conferences?
by Lilypad18
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to their children's confrences. But something doesn't seem too normal with their teacher...
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I fixed Percy's tie for the fifth time, well, I shouldn't be complaining, at least he's wearing one. Today is Chase and Sophia's parent/teacher conferences and I told him that he had to look nice, _or else. _He stopped whining after my threat but I did promise him that if he wore a tie, I would wear a dress. And now, I'm regretting that I ever promised him that because I didn't think he actually go through with it, even if his fatal flaw is loyalty. I finished by buttoning the very top button of his polo shirt, lightly patting his cheek with approval.

"There," I pulled away from him, giving him one more, quick scan before we headed out. "You look semi-decent." I smirked to let him know that I was only joking. He pursed his lips at me and then turned to the mirror that hung near the door, his fingertips nervously picking at the tight tie as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Love you too, WiseGirl," He rebuttal was mumbled. I rolled my eyes in response, walking into the living room that my kids were in. Chase was at his usual spot of being too close to the TV, eagerly playing his latest video game. They're both thirteen now, but have such different interests. Sophia sat in the kitchen, diligently attending her homework.

"All right, the parentals are leaving now." I looked around for any sign of movement but they were still as rocks. "That means no parties," I pointed to Sophia. "And no girls," I pointed to Chase. I heard Chase slightly chuckle at my attempt at a joke but he was too busy slashing a zombie or alien or something, making hurried gun shots echoing throughout the room as his thumb busily hit a button on the controller, a whispered curse shortly following. Sophia looked up from her notebook after she erased something, annoyingly brushing away the eraser bits, I knew how she felt.

"Like I would so throw a party, mom," She rolled her eyes and I smiled as I walked over to her. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them, placing a goodbye kiss on her temple.

"I was just checking, Soph." I gathered my coat from my chair at the table and shrugged it on, some lonely keys jingling in my pocket; they were probably Percy's ones that he "misplaced" a couple of days ago. I'm still a little dumbfounded at how they made their way into my coat pocket. Sophia smiled up at me, she was still wearing her school uniform, but her shirt had become untucked and one of her knee socks was down to her ankle. Her leg impatiently bounced until I left the kitchen area.

Chase's game was surprisingly on pause as he talked to his father. Percy cracked a grin once his son was done sharing and was cool enough to recieve a fist bump. Percy stood up before ruffling Chase's hair. Chase's smile matched his father's as he resumed his game.

I watched as Percy put on his coat, my eyebrow was raised and my arms were crossed. He caught my gaze and he gulped, since he knew this was one of my infamous looks. He's never truly scared of me when I give him these looks; he just gets a tad bit nervous. But I'm pretty sure this one was my _what do you know that I don't? _look. He scurried out of the door as we finally exited the household.


	2. Finding Out The Secret

I looked at Percy as he drove us to the school.

"So, what's the news with Chase?" I saw him rub the back of his neck while one hand was still at the top of the steering wheel. I noticed that the speed of the car went up a bit since I asked him; cars were more like streaks than blurs now as he sped down the highway.

"Oh, nothing," He paused, clearing his throat. "Just…you know…boy talk." I raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Explain," I pressed and he sighed, resting that hand back onto the wheel, making a left turn.

"Annabeth, do you really have to question me like that?" I tilted my head, considering his question but I decided on my answer pretty quickly.

"Yes," But I did have another point to back up my decision. "Especially since I am his mother, and I deserve to know what's going on too, even if it may be boy talk."

"All right, all right," Percy easily surrendered. "But just promise me that you won't tell Chase that you know." I nodded.

"I promise." Percy nodded, slowly stopping at a red light.

"Chase has a girlfriend." He admitted as his eyes hesitantly flickered over to mine, a cautious but somewhat happy smile lining his lips. I smiled and nodded, genuinely liking the fact that he told me so frankly without putting up a fight.

"Well, that's great," I said. "But isn't he a little young?" Percy shook his head.

"I don't think so, we were a thing when we were thirteen," I smirked but managed to not roll my eyes.

"We weren't a 'thing' yet, Perce."

"Excuse me?" He scoffed at my reaction. "I remember busting my butt to come and save you from Mount Tam, not to mention Atlas," He pulled into the parking lot of the school, still ranting. "I even broke the rules by leaving camp, making me almost get devoured by those harpies!" I broke into a taunting smile as he parked in a vacant parking space and he almost hit the yellow, cement block that was the barrier between the lot and the huge hill of grass.

I climbed out of the car and shut the door behind me and I heard Percy do the same, the car lock beeping in return. I joined him by his side as we made our way to the entrance and I took his hand. I knew that he was still fired up by my comment because he didn't slightly squeeze my hand once our hands joined together. It was another little, extraneous tradition now, just like my good luck kisses for him. He needed a couple of those before heading out to work, naturally.

"Well, was it worth it?" I finally responded, breaking the silence as we walked up the stairs. "You know, saving me?" He let out a big sigh, as if all of the easily pent up anger was being released out of his system. It took him a couple of seconds before he responded.

"Well, I married you, didn't I?" His sly grin carved onto his face and he looked down at me, making me smile. And then I felt that slight squeeze, letting him inform me that he was back to normal without even speaking. That's usually how we did things.


	3. We Meet The Teacher

The classroom was nice, not to mention decorated with posters of persuading sayings and from what I could tell, steps on how to write a well written topic sentence. I personally didn't recall having these kinds of posters when I was in school, most likely because I couldn't have read them or didn't think they were important, since they were in English and not Ancient Greek.

But when we approached the desk of the teacher, something didn't seem so right. When my eyes fell upon her, the room seemed to be zapped of its sunny and happy disposure, almost as if the room didn't match the teacher. She fashioned a boring, dark gray suit and her hair was tied back into a tight bun, which harshly showed off her face.

She was grading papers, her head diligently bent over the desk; I could tell that she wasn't the warmest person ever. Percy and I sat in front of her large desk in two student's desks that were set up for tonight. She didn't look up at us until she gave a poor student's test a D- in a permanent blood red ink with a smirk on her face. She placed it into the pile that sat next to her and looked at us, her hands folded in front of her chest.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," She said and I couldn't help but flinch, her tone sounded familiar, an echo of a distant memory playing in my head. I saw Percy cringe beside me; he recognized that voice too, even if we couldn't place our fingers on the owner of it.

We watched her pull out a folder and place two sheets in front of us. I recognized that they were Chase and Sophia's grade sheets. "Sophia is doing quite well this year and even though Chase is struggling a bit in math, he's managing to keep his overall grade of a B up." Percy and I nodded and we both reached for the sheets. He picked up Chase's and I picked up Sophia's. I smiled, I was really quite happy with them both.

"That's great," Percy commented and I nodded in agreement. The teacher forced a smiled at us, as if something was bothering her or making her uncomfortable.

"Yes, yes, they are both doing fine." She said impatiently. Then she did something that creeped both of us out. She took a deep breath in while closing her eyes, a wide grin spreading onto to her lips. But the thing that was creepy was that it wasn't a genuinely happy grin, it was a genuinely evil one. When she reopened her eyes, they were green like a snake's with the black slits and all. Her gray suit boiled away in green acid, leaving a woman's body from the waist up and a large, black, scaly dragon's body from the waist down. We recognized her right away: Kampe was back.

"You know, Mr. Jackson," She unsheathed her double black blades with the deadly acid dripping off of it. Some of the acid fell from the blade and onto the desk, burning a thick whole through it. "While my soul was banished to Tartarus, I knew patiently waiting would be worth it in the end." Her eyes flickered from me to Percy as she abruptly swung one of her blades at his head.

I speedily pulled out my knife from my sheath that was around my thigh, under the dress. I met her blade before hers could hit my husband's head, the poison bleeding from her blade and onto mine. My quick defense gave Percy enough time to uncap Riptide as he stumbled out of the chair. I saw him hit his watch and it glistened in the florescent lighting of the room as it turned into a shield.

Kampe pressed her other blade against my single one, the same grin still plastered onto her face. The faces on her waist continued to change and morph and even though she was smiling, the faces looked frustrated and somewhat scared. Percy stood behind me as I pushed Kampe away, letting me escape her hold temporarily. She lost her balance for a second, her blades frantically swinging by her sides, letting Percy step up and fight. He sliced Riptide at her and she had just managed to block it, once she gained her balance back. While one blade occupied Riptide, she swung the other one towards the left side of his head again. Her blade clashed against his shield, making a clanging sort of sound echo in the room.

Percy pulled back and hit the shield against Kampe's hand, making the blade go flying out of her hand and it landed in a seat of the desk, but because of the poison, it was slowly falling into the hole the blade was creating. Both Percy and her head snapped towards the chair but only Kampe's eyes were wide.

"Mine!" She cried as she desperately clambered for the blade, her huge bat wings beginning to open. Percy and I met eyes and nodded, letting me know that he already knew my plan: you continue to distract her while I snatch the blade. Percy did manage to stop her on her frantic quest for the blade by stabbing Riptide at her a couple of times, allowing me to quickly grab it before she did. The handle of the blade was warm in my hand, making me almost drop it in surprise. I looked up at Percy once the balde was in my grasp and somehow his shield was halfway around the room.

"WiseGirl!" He yelled as the Kampe had Percy pressed against the wall, her blade and his sword making an X in front of his face. "A little help here?" I bit my lip as I pushed through the sea of desks, the blade far from my body. I swung her blade at the back of her head and she tried to dodge it, but her move only made it worse.

Percy and I heard her agonizingly scream in dissapointment as she disintegrated into yellow dust, her blade clattering against the ground as it fell. I sighed in relief and dropped the blade also. The palm of my hand was a bit pink; I guess the blade wasn't supposed to be handled by demigod hands. I saw Percy's eyebrows furrow as he looked down at the ownerless blades.

"Wouldn't Kampe only have one blade left?" He looked up at me. "I mean, didn't her other one get destroyed in that battle of the summer of the Labyrinth?" His fingers flew to his neck as he found the bead with the miniature painting of the Labyrinth on it, as if he were trying to prove it to me. This action was a habit of mine that he adopted after a while. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Perce. Maybe someone made her another while she was down in Tartarus." Percy shrugged in response also and he walked over to the side of the room, collecting his shield. He capped Riptide first and put it in his pocket before the shield turned back into a wrist watch. He smiled at me as he put the watch on his wrist again. I smiled back at him as I sheathed my knife.

"We make a pretty good team, WiseGirl." Percy pointed out as he surveyed the room, his hands on his hips. I smirked, my eyes still on him.

"Inside or outside the household, Seaweed Brain?" He looked back at me and it was his turn to smirk.

"When fighting monsters, is what I meant," He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his forehead against mine. I could tell that he was tired. "But I guess the kids could count too." I smiled and chuckled, but it came out more tired than I had hoped.

"Right," His eyes flickered up to mine.

"Let's get out of here." He said and I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."


	4. The Matters Are Discussed

"How did it go?" Sophia asked from the living room as she sat on the sofa, looking up at us, her book open to her but it rested in her lap with sudden disinterest.

"Are you going to feed us now?" I heard Chase call from the living room too, along with galactic sounds coming from the living room.

"That depends," I called back to him as I hung up my coat. "Did you finish your homework?" There was a panicked pause before his answer. I smirked and rested my hands on my hips, casually waiting for his response because I already knew what it was.

"Yes…?" Chase said uncertainly and I heard Sophia gasp.

"Nuh uh!" She cried, jumping up from the couch and scurrying over to us. "The only thing he was studying was how to efficiently kill an alien with a laser gun." Chase stick his tongue out at her and she returned the face right back to him, her arms crossed. But that façade didn't last long, Sophia finally took in on how we looked. Busted.

Her eyes were wide as her eyes flickered away from my tattered dress and yellow-dusted hair to Percy. His nice tie had somehow gotten chopped in half, and his polo shirt had some holes in it, probably because of the poison. We were just lucky that that poison didn't sink into his skin.

"Mom…Dad…what on earth happened?" She asked. "Were our grades really _that_ bad?" Percy met my panicked gaze but we half-heartedly decided that we would tell them, unfortunately starting with me.

"Sophia," I started, taking her arm and making my way into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter as she stood in front of me, Percy flanking my side. I heard Chase's game end as he scampered into the room, joining by Sophia's side. "Do you remember our trip to Montauk when you were about…six?" Sophia nodded.

"Yes, I do, why?" I bit my lip.

"Do you happen to remember that monster that attacked us on our way up?" She nodded more slowly as Chase grinned.

"I totally remember that!" Chase exclaimed, making Sophia roll her eyes.

"Chase, this is serious," She hissed and her attention returned back to me. "Was it that same monster, mom?" I shook my head.

"No, it was a different one."

"But, to be more exact," Percy interrupted. "It was Kampe. She's probably worse than a hell hound."

"But you guys totally killed her, right?" Chase eagerly pursued, his eyes still on us. I saw Percy starting to grin.

"You bet we did, Chase." Chase nodded and I was glad that he was just as proud as we were of him. "But you should have seen your mother, she's still got it." My eyes widened and I felt myself slowly blush. I saw that Chase and Percy were already laughing. Sophia her hand covered over her mouth, but her eyes were laughing, even if she didn't make a sound. I sighed and decided to let that one go, mainly because I was too tired to smack him or something. I think Chase and Sophia sensed the tension so they spoke up.

"So, what's for dinner?" Chase continued. "I'm absolutely starving!" Sophia smirked.

"I know, sitting in front of a TV and taking out intergalactic aliens really works up the appetite." Chase grinned.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks, Soph." He easily brushed off her somewhat snide comment. "But seriously, can we get Chinese tonight? I could kill for some orange chicken right now." I smiled as I saw him he rub his stomach.

"All right, all right," I said as I walked towards the phone in the kitchen. "Chinese it is." Chase pumped a hand in the air in victory as he ran back into the living room. Sophia quietly nodded in agreement with the final decision and she headed in the same direction as Chase. I sighed and picked up the phone but accidentally dropped it because of my slightly burnt hand. It was still tender and hurt more than I thought it would.

I barely held it as I looked at it, deciding whether or not to get that tiny storage of ambrosia in the cabinet across from me. I felt a pair of larger hands gently take my hand and I looked up, but Percy's eyes didn't meet mine, they were busily occupied with studying the current condition of my hand. He led me over to the sink and turned the faucet on with his free hand, putting that hand under the rush of water, his warm hand still supporting my easily damaged one.

The water slowly cleansed the pain away as it soothingly ran over my innocently open palm. I looked up from the water and back up to Percy, his eyebrows were furrowed but his eyes were on me. I managed a soft smile at him, remembering yet another memory from our youth that was like this moment.

"I finally owe you one, Seaweed Brain." His eyebrows then raised and he gradually smiled, I could see in his eyes that he was remembering that memory too.

"Yeah," He agreed. "But your score doesn't compare with mine." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think I might have a way for those points to disappear."

"How so?" Percy raised an eyebrow at me. I slyly smiled at him.

"I think you know how, Perce." His crafty smile harmonized with mine as he leaned in closer to me. I pulled away, patting his cheek. "You can come with me to get the food."


End file.
